Lemon One-shots
by Captain Cheese 25
Summary: I'm writing some lemon stories and need some pairings so review and say your pairing. WARNING! Major Lemon scenes
1. Robin and Raven Towels

**Hey guys I just wanted to start writing a story of what you guys call lemons. So review and follow and yeah. Bai.\V/.**

**Chapter 1: Robin and Raven**

**Towels.**

They did it. They finally did it. The titan's couple had moved into a little house next to Titans Tower. They thought it was perfect for them because they were still Titans and needed to be close to the rest of the original Teen Titans. Then the catastrophe happened when Raven found out that they had no towels, the hard way.

'I need a shower' Raven said. Robin was about to speak when he was cut off by raven saying. 'By myself.'

Robin sighed in defeat.

Raven walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She then took off her cloak, boots and socks. She made sure no one was watching and then slowly started peeling her leotard off from the top to the bottom.

Bit by bit the leotard slowly got peeled off. Her medium sized boobs bounced into place after being released from their spandex prison. She turned on the shower and hoped in. She was immediately bored and found something fun to play with.

She grabbed a shampoo bottle and slowly rubbed her pussy until it was open enough for her to slide her pointer finger and middle finger in her vaginal lips. After she was fully opened, she grabbed the shampoo bottle and slid it in herself.

She thrusted it in and out at a steady pace with the bottle imagining it was Robin's dick.

'Robin' she moaned and felt that she was reaching her climax. 'Robin' she moaned loudly as she cummed all over the shampoo bottle.

She turned the shower off after she cleaned up the mess. She heard someone walk up the hallway and into the bedroom. She got out and then reached to grab a towel. Only to realise there was none.

_Damn it _she thought and casually walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Robin was half naked and getting pyjamas out of the draw. He turned around and went redder than a cherry.

She smiled a seductive smile and walked over to him pushing her tits against his chest. He smiled and started kissing her passionately at first but then getting harder. He smiled and slid his tongue in her mouth and she moaned and pulled him on the bed.

While they were kissing she grabbed the waistband of his pants and sliding them off fully and his boner flopped out hard. He pulled away.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' He asked. She smiled.

'Definitely.' She told him.

He kissed her again sliding his tongue in immediately.

With one hand he grabbed her right boob and he guided his penis to her pussy with the other hand. He pushed in hard and she cringed in pain. He slid out most of the way until she felt better. She nodded and he slid back in.

The both felt bliss. He started thrusting slowly at first but then slowly started getting faster and faster. They both moaned into each other's mouths as Robin felt he was reaching his climax and raven could feel hers as well.

They had a massive orgasm and Robin fell on top of Raven and rolled next to her.

They were tired but still wanted more. So Raven got on her knees and started playing Robins cock back to full size when she took it in her mouth and started sucking on it. 'Raven' Robin moaned in full awe. He then realized her pussy was only a few centimetres from his mouth.

He smiled and grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to his face. When her vagina was closer, he started sucking and licking her walls. She moaned and deep throated his cock and he moaned as well.

They both felt their climax's coming as they cummed in each other's mouths.

'So, Losing our virginity and having 69 in one night?' Robin asked.

'Yep.' Raven said snuggling in his chest.

'I love you.' Robin told her.

'I love you.' Raven said back.

Exhausted, they fell asleep.

**That's the end. Now this will be that sort of thing when you say what pairing you want and I'll write a story on it. Thanks for reviewing and post some reviews on what to do next and I'll see yas all later. \V/=Live long and prosper.**


	2. Beast-boy and Raven Sauna

**Hey Guys I have here an awesome new chapter where the pairing is a little bit different to all others but cool just the same. There was more than 1 winner but by popular demand it was 5 for 1 pairing, 1 for BBArgent and 1 for BBStarfire which might be made in other chapters so here it is. Enjoy review and new rule to the story at the end.\V/.**

**Chapter 2: Beast-boy and Raven.**

**Sauna**

It was a cold winter day for the two ex-Titans in Barcelona and they had only just gotten a sauna and hot-tub so they decided to chill in the sauna. Raven got to the Bathroom before Beast-boy had finished his game which he said he was nearly done. (**Sorry for two Lemons based on showers and** **stuff but one of my reviews was BBRea and make it steamy so I got this idea. DON'T JUDGE ME :( **)

She peeled off her Black jeans and panties all at once then went for her Tank-top and pulled it over her head. Garfield had seen her naked before but that was before the Teen Titans became the Titans and it was by accident.

She then unclipped her bra and her D cup tits fell into place. She then made sure no one was looking and saw that Beast-boy was still on the Game station 4.99 XL playing Mega monkeys 9.2 special edition.

She then closed the Bathroom door and slowly dipped her fingers in the warmth of her pussy. She moaned softly but then pulled them out because she heard the TV turn off.

She grabbed one of the white towels and wrapped herself in it and then quickly dashed into the sauna and closed the door before he came in.

'Brr, it's cold.' He said to no-one. Raven was watching through the small window as Beast-boy pulled his Pants and boxers down and his 9 inch friend fell down.

Raven's pussy then started to open. She quickly sat down and he walked in wearing his towel as well.

He activated the steam and sat down and Raven snuggled into her husband for warmth. She was trying so hard to not get on the ground, rip off his towel and give him a blow job. She then noticed the bulge in the towel and had a naughty thought.

Steam then flew through the room and it became warm again.

'I want to try something.' Raven said naughtily.

'Yeah, and what would that be?' He asked and kissed his wife passionately. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and he slipped his in hers. They parted and a line of saliva came from their mouths connecting.

'Trust me you'll like it.' She told him almost begging him to do it.

'May I ask what you want to try?' He said smiling thinking he already knew where this was going.

'It's a surprise but you have to stand up and close your eyes.' She told him. He stood up and closed his eyes just like she said.

He then felt warm air on his legs then his dick started going harder as he felt something grasping it.

'You can open your eyes now.' Raven said seductively.

Beast-boy looked down just as Raven took his length in her mouth and started deep throating it then like an elevator going up lifted her mouth to the head of his dick and started sucking on the sensitive part of his member.

'Ohhhhh Raven.' He moaned as he sat down on the bench and grabbed her head pushing her lips to the bottom of his penis as she moaned at the sudden move.

She kept up the service until he started moaning louder. Then she started to slow down.

'I'm coming, I'm coming,' he screamed but before he came she stopped. 'Why did you stop?' he asked her sadly.

'Well your cum aint gonna do much in my mouth will it?' she asked him.

'Your right I guess.' He said then grabbed her and put her on the bench. He started licking her vagina and then sucked her juices out.

'Beast-boy' she screamed/moaned and he started sucking harder t=after 10 seconds of sucking her liquids out he stopped and slowly slid his finger in instead.

She then started moaning even louder.

'Stop,' she told him in pure bliss. 'I'm coming.'

He stopped and picked her up gently as if she would break if she fell. He gently layed her on her back on the floor as another round of warm steam shot through the vents into the sauna room.

He layed down on top of her and kissed her while she added her tongue into his mouth and he did the same.

He then fondled and tweaked her tits with one hand and guided his penis to her vagina with the other he slowly slid it in until it hit her virgin wall thingy.**(DON'T JUDGE ME BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS CALLED BUT I'M PRETTY SURE IT'S CALLED THE HYMEN OR SOME SHIT. GEESE!)**

'Are you ready?' He asked her.

'I was born ready for bigger things than this so what do you think?' She said while smiling.

He pulled out then thrust into her taking her virginity with one swift push.

She nearly cringed but didn't because she knew how to control her pain.

She nodded and he kissed her deeply and passionately.

It only took him about 30 seconds to fell his climax as he was already nearly there and so was Raven.

He thrusted harder and harder until he felt her walls tighten around his dick and she came setting off his orgasm into her.

The panted and had just enough energy to lock up, Turn the lights off and go to bed where they fell asleep in each other's arms still stark naked.

**So what did you guys think without judging me. The new rule is also send a word for the storey to be based on as well as your pairing because I have a hard time thinking of one. Review and like and if you like minecraft, terraria, the binding of Isaac or just video games in general, check out my friends YouTube channel the Real Captaincheese25 (Channel name being Captaincheese25) who was such a nice friend he let me use his email account to make a knew fanfiction account and also let me use his name Captaincheese25 for it. so if you like those games or any games really and if you have a Gmail/YouTube account can you go over to his channel and watch the videos and help support his dreams by giving his video's a thumbs up and a subscribe if you're feeling nice, a subscription. Review a pairing and word and follow the story for more. That's it from me so go Carpe' Diem (seize the day). (Sorry it was so long ). \V/.**


	3. Starfire Icy-pole

**The winner for this chapter is me. Nah it's only me because yahoo mail is being a fucking bitch. So every now and then I'll through in a lemon witch will most likely consist of a single titan masturbating and them having wet dreams about another person but this one is set in the middle of an above 50 degree heatwave so because it's about masturbating and a quick but still awesome feeling orgasm, it's only gonna be short so enjoy.\V/.**

**Chapter3: Starfire**

**Icy pole**

It was another above 50 day for the titans and the ac was broken so everyone was in the sweet cooling of their rooms doing other things. One in particular was what Star was doing.

She had gotten into her bikini to see if it would keep her cooler which it did but she was getting her bikini bottom while eating an icy pole and a bit of it dropped down hand into her open pussy. The sticky, cold gooiness was enough to make her moan loudly.

She shut the door but didn't lock it.

She then grabbed the icy pole and shoved it up her vagina like it was a penis. It made her feel cool and relaxed and felt bliss as her expected orgasm was coming fast but then her orgasm stopped coming so fast because she wasn't too excited.

So she grabbed the stick of the icy pole and thrusted in and out starting off really fast.  
She then came all over the icy pole and screamed on pure bliss. She grabbed what was left of her icy pole and started to eat it.

She decided that she was much cooler than before when she had all her clothes on so she took her bikini top off and just layed on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin Heard Starfire scream from next door and ran to see it wasn't locked.

He then opened the door and found her lying on her bed butt naked facing up with her legs spread, covered in white stuff and the room reeked of sweat.

'Starfire are you okay?' Robin asked.

Robin's bulge grew and then he thought of a dirty thought. He saw the icy pole stick in her hand as she sat up and smiled at the growing bulge in his pants.

'Hey Star. How would you like another icy pole?' He asked her seductively closing the door and locking it as he walked in the room.

'Please.' Starfire purred and got on her knees in front of robin.

"_Judging by the white on the icy pole stick she was pretending it was a dick."_ He thought to himself.

'Then after maybe you can use it to masturbate your pussy with.' He said as she pulled his pants down.

**Ha. You really thought I was going to go into detail after that bit at the end but you thought wrong because this was based on Starfire.**

**Beast-boy: Let me out of this cage with all the women.**

**Oi. Quite Beast-boy.**

**Beast-boy: But they keep raping me because I have the biggest cock and I don't want to be a sex slave to you.**

**Well to bad. Guards. Go in the cage and show the sex slaves who are the fucking bosses.**

**Sorry about that. The sex slaves were trying to convince me into stopping them from making them film stories and because I'm the writer they have to do as I fucking say otherwise the guards go in there and bang them so hard that they Do whatever we say to do. **

**Read, Review, Review a pairing and word and show some support for my friend Captaincheese25's dreams on YouTube. Above that enjoy and follow if you want more**


	4. Jake and Ravenie (OC's) Help

**Hey Guys. I am not the original writer of this story but My friend finally convinced me to write this sooooo. Hi guys for those who don't know me I'm Captaincheese25 on youtube and Beastboycaptaincheese25 on fanfiction... I think!So Captain Cheese 25 was what he called himself because I let him. So the Caracters are from a story That I was recently Reading and The story went into a Triology. So If you want to check it out go to Franshes author Fanfiction or something and Bon that note I'd like to thank Franshes for letting me use her(I think) Characters.**

**Chapter 4:Jake and Ravenie(Or Raven or whatever)**

**Help**

Jake had gotten back to his home after a big battle with his enemy Timothy Creak **(The main Enemy of the Titans and their kids in cross my heart and hope you die and Path to perfection by Franshes. I hope I'm getting that right)**. He was badly injured and could not heal himself.

Ravenie had recently finished her nursing school and was tending her housbands wounds.'I don't think I can fight like that to much more.' Jake said because it was the fith time he had come home this bad in the past week.

'Do you really mean that?' Ravenie asked him sadly.

'I don't know anymore love.' He replyed.

'There.' Ravenie said 'That should do that fracture. Is there anything else?'

'Well.' He said seductivly.'There is one thing.' he said very quietly

'And tha-mphmmm' Ravenie said being cut off by Jake crushing his lips against hers. Jake then started pulling her pants down and she then realised what he meant and smiled although he couldn't see it.

His toungue then liked her lips asking for entrance and she happily opened her mouth. After she realised that he had somehow gotten her pants off as well as his own.

They stopped kissing so that jake could take her top off while she pulled his then fumbled with the clib of her bra until he finnaly got it then slowly rubbed her clit and she shuddered in pleasure.

'Mmmmmmm Jaaaakkkeee' She moaned and fisted the sheets while he reached up and kissed her. After a while he slowly slid a lone finger into her and she moaned loudly and luckly Alex was asleep and their room was sound-proof.

He then slid annother one in after a while and she doubled her moans and arched her then took this chance to take them out and slid his toungue in and she felt him hit her g-spot.

'Ohhhhhh Jacob.' She moaned in sheer pleasure. 'Ohhh fuck.'

He then decided he'd had enough Getting themselves arouse.

He crawled over the top of her and gave her a gentle kiss which then got more passionate. He then slowly slid himself in and out starting slow but picking upthe pace making sure to brush her g-spot with every thrust.

He got faster and faster until she was screaming his name.

'Jacob oh Fucckkkk.' She yelled thankfull of Cyborgs sound proof wall installation earlier that month. She than came twice and thrice and kept going and Jake didn't even look like he was close.

'Faster. Faster.' Ravenie practically screamed as she continued to cum and Jake still didn't look close. He muttered something and than she kept cuming and cuming and then Jake started to feel his coming as well and started moaning as he all of usudden felt her walls clamp around his as she came one last time for the night and after about 5 more thrusts he pushed his seed deep inside of her vagina.

Now they were both panting heavily and Jake slid out slowly so he could enjoy her a bit more and rolled over to the side as Ravenie snuggled into his chest and he wrapped himself and her under their blankets with his powers andwrapped his arms around her.

'I love you' Ravenie said and gave him a small kiss on the cheak.

'I love you too'Jake replied pulling her into a full kiss.

They soon fell asleep comfortably in each others arms knowing they wouldn't have to much to worry about tomorrow.

**Well I hope you liked that chapter. It took all night and an hour to think of a baseline for the story. So thanks for reading. Review a pairing you want to see and a word to go with it for the base of the story. Check out my Channel on youtube Captaincheese25 and yeah. Review and follow if you want to see more. This is Captaincheese25 and I'd like to say goodbye :)**

**Thank you Franshes for letting me use your characters.**

**Shout outs the original writer will start doing in the next Chapter I think he said and that will be for reviews, pm's, story follows, story favourites, author follows and author likes. Thanks.**

**Carpe Diem**


End file.
